


Correspondence

by WalkingBomb



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aysunn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingBomb/pseuds/WalkingBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to Kristen, using her OC Aysunn Adaar with Varric Tethras various mentions of other Dragon Age characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
Dearest Varric,

We finally arrived in Denerim yesterday, safe and unharmed. I had forgotten just how long the journey was,  
my feet are blistered and I want nothing more than a soft pillow and perhaps a chamomile tea.

There's a new Orlesian bakery next to the inn we are staying at, the smell of pastries and sweet things greeted  
us as we arrived... I'm not sure I'll be able to resist buying a few before we leave.

Negotiations with the traders guild begin tomorrow, and the landsmeet is the following day. The sun has  
already set and I've yet to unpack any of my belongings- so I shall have to keep this brief and leave  
you with the knowledge that I miss you dearly.  
  
Yours, always,  
-Aysunn.

 

* * *

* * *

  
My darling Aysunn,

Glad to hear you arrived safely. Not much has changed here in the keep, same old, same old;  
Vivienne is still unhappy with the colour scheme, Sera is still tormenting Cullen and, naturally,  
Roz's hand still does that creepy glowing thing.

Good luck dealing with all the politicians and nobles. The one good thing about me not accompanying you  
is not having to deal with those snobs. At least you're just on bodyguard duty and not the one negotiating,  
talking to those sorts is like drawing blood from a golem!

Seeing as you'll be in Denerim for a while, I don't suppose you remember that clothes shop I told you   
about? The one with the exquisite silk and lace... _garments_? Might see something you like.

Bianca and I miss you, some things haven't been quite as, well, satisfying without you here-  
a situation that I hope will be rectified upon your return (hopefully more than once, in different positions).

Until then, I'll be counting the days,  
-your handsome dwarf boyfriend.

P.S. Check your pack, I snuck an extra coin pouch in.  
You could use it in, say, a certain shop.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

Negotiations with the traders guild went smoothly, though I cannot say the same for the landsmeet. I fear  
that our stay in Denerim may have to be prolonged until the Teyrns can come to a conclusion.  
Hours upon hours they spent bickering like petulant children today and yesterday, and tomorrow shall probably  
be no different.

For as little time as we have spent in the Skyhold, I still miss it. I miss walking across the cold stone  
floor barefoot in the mornings after awaking at your side. I miss Blackwall scolding Sera and Bull for the mayhem  
they cause. I miss the glance of irritation from Cullen as Roz and I tease him.

What I miss most though, is you, Varric. The nights have been unbearably cold here without you to warm  
me (in more ways that one).

As long as the journey home will be, I want nothing more than to leave this second.  
Yours, always, and forever,  
-Aysunn.

P.S. The entire coin pouch may or may not have been spent in a 'certain shop', for your  
benefit, Serah Tethras.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 My sweet Asyunn,

How much longer has you stay in Denerim been extended by? Not long, I hope? Sodding nobles... if Hawke  
were there, this would have all been dealt with (with more than a few choice words and snarky remarks,  
if I know Hawke).

The Skyhold misses you too, my darling. Bull and Sera have asked after you more than a few times  
now; I think they miss the pranks you plan on our favourite cranky Templar.

I would like nothing less than you to be warming yourself in my bed. I can think of a few different ways  
of warming ourselves upon your return, a couple of which, I don't think we've tried yet...

Oh? The whole coin pouch? I don't suppose you'd care to tell me what you bought?  
Indulge me, love.

-Varric.

 

* * *

* * *

   
  
Dearest Varric,

Things went a little smoother with the nobles today, so I hope that our return will have only be  
delayed by a day or two, though that remains to be seen until all agreements have been settled and  
contracts sealed.

I can't help but notice Varric, that you seem to be very suggestive in what you've been writing. Am I to take it  
that you miss me in more ways than one? What exactly do you have planned for me when I  
return, serah Tethras? Care to 'indulge me'?

Oh, but wouldn't telling you what I bough ruin the fun, the mystery? I suppose telling you about a  
couple of the garments wont hurt. I found a pair of those beautiful lace stockings you like so much, and they  
match perfectly with the red lace underwear, or perhaps with the blue satin corset I bought.

The rest, you will just have to see for yourself when I return,  
-Aysunn.  
  
  


* * *

* * *

   
My gorgeous Aysunn,

Maker's breath woman, you know how to tease a man. I suggest you return to the Skyhold as soon as  
possible, much longer and I will have to ravish you until you can no longer walk.

When you do return, how would you feel about modelling your new attire for me? For, you know writing  
purposes... inspiration, and uh, other things. Especially the stockings and corset, and the other items  
you've yet to describe. Maker, I feel a little breathless just thinking about it.

Indulge you? I thought you'd never ask. I am going to run my hands over every inch of your  
beautiful skin, Aysunn. I am going to caress every curve, kiss every sensitive spot  
and make you moan my name.

Shit, hurry your flawless ass home already,  
-your frustrated as hell dwarf boyfriend.  
  
 

* * *

* * *

 

***

It had been a rough day for Varric. They'd reclaimed another keep in the name of the Inquisition, but had to fight an entire legion of bandits to get there. He was sore, bruised, had narrowly missed an arrow to the face and most of all, was just plain  _exhausted_. It was gone midnight when they'd returned to the Skyhold and all of them slinked off to their respective rooms for a well earned rest.

"A message arrived for you Serah. I left it on your desk," one of the servants bowed and hurried off past Varric as he made his way to his room.

The dwarf opened the door to his room and let out a weary sigh, rubbing the back of his neck in an effort to relieve his aching muscles. Carefully placing Bianca on the mantelpiece, he kindled the dwindling fire, hung up his damp leather duster and continued to undress. In only his breeches now, he lit the candle on his desk and slumped into his armchair, which gave a creak of disapproval. 

A single unopened letter lay on the desk, Aysunn's delicate handwriting adorning the front. A crooked smile graced Varric's face; this was the best part of his day. He gently opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside:

  

* * *

* * *

 

 Dearest 'frustrated as hell dwarf boyfriend',

I had barely even  _begun_  to tease you, Serah Tethras. And it's not like you to be vague  
about details Varric, why so delicate in your explanation of what you're going to do to me?

I want to know  _exactly_  what you're going to do with me, when I appear in your bedroom  
in stockings and a corset, waiting for you to make your move.

I want to know  _exactly_  where your hands will linger, where you will kiss, and lick, and bite,   
and suck, while I drag my nails down your back and moan your name.

I want to know  _exactly_  how you're going to take me, and how loud you plan on making me  
scream.

-Aysunn.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Varric's breath caught in his throat as he read, her voice echoing the words in his head. His imagination got the better of him and images of her, naked and waiting, obstructed his thoughts. His groin ached, his dick pressed against his breeches as his hand absent-mindedly reached to grip his length. Ragged breaths left his lips, his head flung back against the armchair as his hand moved feverishly up and down, eliciting gruff moans now and then.

All other thoughts and sounds had been drowned out of Varric's mind. He had not even noticed the Qunari woman now stood in his doorway, her eyes fixated lustily on him. Aysunn couldn't decide whether she wanted to interrupt or not- the thought that she had managed to drive him to this through a letter alone was a pleasing thought indeed, but she wanted nothing more than to be doing it for him.

After a second's pause, she cleared her throat and smirked smugly as he jumped out of his chair. "Aysunn! Maker's breath, I thought-" Varric paused, his face softened, and the shock on his face melted into a lazy smile. His disheveled hair clung to his forehead where beads of sweat had gathered, his breeches did nothing to disguise his arousal, the tip of his manhood just peeking outside the hem. But Aysunn was still never happier to see him.

"I believe, serah Tethras," she said, placing her pack down, removing her shoes and striding towards him, "that it's considered rude to start without your partner?" She ran her hands down his chest, taking her time to watch the muscles ripple and flex at her touch. His weary eyes gave away how tired he was, and she, having travelled a full day and a half onfoot, was not exactly looking for strenuous exercise herself.

His eyes lingered on her face, a brief look of awe danced across his expression. "I missed you, Aysunn. It feels like you've been gone... months," he whispered, laying one hand on the small of her back to pull her closer. Aysunn rarely saw Varric so placid, so quiet like this. She leaned down to place her forehead against his, smiling softly.

"I missed you too, Varric. I don't think I'll ever get used to leaving you," she said, pulling him closer yet, into a firm embrace. His still hard groin pressed into her thigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. He planted soft kisses on her exposed neck and collar bone and his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her waist- only to find his hands blocked by another piece of fabric. Pulling away from her, he glanced up and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why don't you take my shirt off and find out for yourself?" Aysunn smirked, reading his expression. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and the garment was soon thrown aside to display a beautiful blue satin corset, delicately embroidered with gold thread. Varric's jaw dropped a little and his eyes lingered over her, admiring how the corset hugged her hips, nipped in at her waist, and cupped her breasts, perfectly accentuating her dazzling figure.

Aysunn leant towards him, her lips grazing his ear. "You've yet to see the stockings..." she whispered teasingly.

"And the panties..?" Varric asked breathlessly, eyes still fixated on the corset.

She smiled wryly. "I'm not wearing any."

"Maker," he breathed heavily, eyes widening for a second, before his fingers found her trousers and swiftly removed them. He stepped back to admire her body in it's entirety, an involuntary groan of arousal escaping his lips as he did so. Intricate black lace stockings reached half way up her thighs, and that divine dark blue corset contrasted the silver of her skin perfectly as candle flame danced across it.

Aysunn slowly sunk to her knees, planting kisses down his torso as she went, before reaching his breeches. One hand skimmed across the fabric, lightly palming his shaft through the material, teasing with soft strokes and swift touches. Varric tossed his head back once more, his eyes shut tight, revelling in her touch, savouring every sensation. She slowly removed his breeches and, observing how his chest pounded with each movement, lightly dragged her nails up the inside of one of his thighs.

The dwarf's eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of him being taken into her mouth, hot and wet, moving _agonisingly_ slowly up and down his shaft while her tongue swirled around his head, drawing circles around his piercing. He knew he wouldn't last long with her doing this- especially with her in that corset and those stockings, all the while looking up at him. He lightly squeezed her shoulder, indicating to her that she should stop.

She licked her lips, slowly, never breaking their gaze, and rose to her feet. Varric took her hand and lead her over to the bed wordlessly. Once there, he kept his word; slowly running his rough, calloused hands over every inch of exposed skin, kissing every scar, every freckle, every _imperfection._ Aysunn gave appreciative sighs as he licked and sucked at sensitive spots all over her body.

Having touched and kissed every inch of her, he cupped her face and kissed her. He kissed her more passionately than Aysunn had ever recalled, soft but impatient kisses, tender but needy. "I love you Aysunn Adaar," he pulled away finally, "I love every inch of you with every fibre of my being."

Aysunn was a little taken aback at first, hesitating to study his face before replying. "And I love you Varric Tethras. With every fibre of my being." He smiled softly before a mischievous glint crossed his eyes, and suddenly he was between her legs, his tongue on her clit. A sharp inhale followed by a breathy moan told Varric that she missed him as much as he had missed her.

Her thighs rested on his shoulders, and she squirmed in pleasure as he repaid the favour of long, _slow,_  teasing movements. One of his hands came up to unhook the front of her corset allowing him access to her beautiful breasts. His rough finger tips gently flicking and rubbing her nipples sent her wild, eliciting more delicious moans until she could bear it no longer. Bringing herself up onto her elbows, she looked into his eyes, her expression glazed over in lust.

"Fuck me Varric."

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, swiftly reposition himself onto his knees. He hoisted her thighs up around his waist, one hand firmly gripping her ass, the other around the base of his shaft as he positioned himself to thrust into her. He entered her slowly, his legs feeling weak at the sensation. "Fuck," he groaned, gazing down at her. Rivulets of sweat beaded between her breasts, her skin glinting in fire light. Her hair strewn across the bed behind her, corset only half undone, her breaths quick and shallow, her eyes glazed over, waiting for him to move.

The first few thrusts were long, slow thrusts that hit just the right spot, but Aysunn's encouraging moans and arching body soon made Varric lose himself. His hips ground into hers faster and faster, until she cried out in ecstasy.

"Varric, I'm going to-!" her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure, and her orgasm, her entire body writhing and pulsing sent Varric over the edge with her.

The two collapsed, side by side, utterly spent. Aysunn leaned into him, resting her head upon his chest, their hearts still pounding from their release. And without a word, she fell asleep there her breathing slowing to a gentle pace. Varric stole one last glance at the beautiful woman in his bed. He kissed her forehead, thanking the Maker, if there ever was one, for the piece of heaven he had been granted.


End file.
